


【希寡】ABO - Under Control

by HoursHunter



Series: AU-ABO role explore [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter





	1. （上）

作为一名过去被红房改造的Omega杀手，黑寡妇可以自由调整自己的信息素基调，在各种场合里靠收放自如的信息素扮演Omega、Beta或Alpha。信息素的伪装不轻松，很容易疲劳，非工作条件下她当然不会特意去维持，自然状态下的罗曼诺夫身上只有被改造后所残留下来的稀薄的Omega气息——仅仅只是气息，没有香气，更没有味道，不具有独一无二的标志性，便也远远称不上是会诱使Alpha发情的信息素。

因此当希尔皱着鼻子，用近乎严厉的口吻警告她“把你身上呛人的味道给收一收”的时候，罗曼诺夫觉得有点莫名其妙。

“真巧，我装了快半年的Omega，还混在一群Omega中间，现在连自己都觉得那股味道很呛。”罗曼诺夫懒洋洋地在副驾驶座上换了舒服的姿势，“所以我累得很，真的没有力气玩勾引你的游戏——虽然我的确挺想的。”

她斜眼往身侧一瞥，对上希尔怀疑和困惑对半分的眼神，便有些无可奈何，“我的工作内容你不是最清楚了吗，指挥官？”

这一次是罗曼诺夫久违接到的一次间谍任务，在非法的地下医学中心里作为长期的活体样本，去摸清对方的实验目的和剩下未知的实验据点。黑寡妇用了五个月的时间拿到了所有情报，在炸毁基地之后登上了她的指挥官亲自前来接应的小型神盾战机。

罗曼诺夫身上穿着宽大的白色病号服，手腕上还戴着写着编号的手环，便扬一扬手，低低地笑了一声，“而且有个Alpha说过，她绝不会强迫不会发情的Omega做不想要的事。”

“面对这个不会发情的Omega，受害者绝对只有Alpha。”

话说得很不留情面，但希尔看着那节伶仃腕骨，眼神软了一软，最后还是别开了视线，“等会去后面把衣服换了吧。”那嗓音没透露出任何情绪，眉头仍然紧紧锁着，是用力压着什么的样子，看得罗曼诺夫有些好笑。

神盾高层是Alpha的天下，剩下的绝大部分都是Beta，Omega几乎没有。作为一个Omega中的异类，罗曼诺夫刚进神盾时除了要面对立场转换的敌意，还有Beta和Alpha皱着眉头，如同看着一个怪物般的恐惧眼神。

希尔是个毋庸置疑的Alpha。除了希尔身上极具辨识度的海洋味信息素，她敏锐、果决、强大，警戒时全身绷紧的肌肉线条就像一头捕食态势的野狼，但却唯独在最能表现Alpha统治力的欲望上显得兴趣缺缺。她看向自己的蓝眼睛永远是正直而寡淡的，即使是弗瑞年轻时也有过一夜同数十个Omega同时求欢的荒唐黑历史，但希尔时刻表露出来的冷淡姿态仿佛连发情期都未曾有过。

_ 敌意没什么，恐惧也无所谓，但冷漠又算什么？ _

_ 太小看我了。我仍旧还是可以让Alpha臣服的Omega。 _

抱着试探和挑衅，也许还有那么一点不被察觉的自暴自弃，罗曼诺夫冒着之后数十小时精疲力竭的风险，极为浓郁的发情态Omega信息素被刻意发散开来，再一挑眉，一眨眼，用尽近百年的演技去勾引她。事实证明Alpha都是欲望动物，即使希尔也不例外。任务汇报结束，在指挥官的办公室里，罗曼诺夫满意地看着希尔最终濒临失控边缘，指甲在办公桌上刮出一道长痕，全身都是那股极为张扬的海水气。

她红着眼睛，按着下腹的肿胀，颤抖着手再度倒出过剂量的抑制剂，连水都没倒就空口咽下。面对着罗曼诺夫的步步紧逼，沙哑着声音说，“停下来，”指节都捏得发白，“别装了，这样没有意义。我知道你没有也不可能发情，罗曼诺夫。”希尔的声音冷漠而克制，在黑寡妇听来竟然却是极致的温柔了，“你会很疼，我不做这种事。”

是的——那会很疼。

娜塔莉娅·罗曼诺娃原本只是普通的女性Omega，后来成为了模糊了性别的黑寡妇。除了控制信息素的能力，她还得到了媲美甚而超越Alpha的体格、不老且快速痊愈的肉身，但同时无法受孕、不能发情，原本Omega正常的发情期被严重的畏寒、头疼、以及下腹的剧痛所取代。除此之外，由于激素调节和神经系统的破坏，她常年失眠、睡得很浅、容易饥饿、疼痛感知是普通人的数十倍。

最后一项尤其麻烦。

每个月总有那么几天，罗曼诺夫抱着伏特加在床上蜷成一团，喝一口酒麻醉十来分钟，然后被袭来的头痛和腹痛惊醒，便再喝一口，持续不断地循环，意识就终日在模糊不清的海浪里沉浮。

至于受伤时的疼痛指数根本就是笑话，麻醉上到最大剂量都完全不起效，不过一个打在肩头的枪伤就要疼到几近昏厥，又在剧烈的刺激中被迫地保持清醒。终于眼睁睁地夹出弹头时毛巾都被她咬穿，衣服浸的冷汗能拧满一个脸盆，仿佛置之死地而后生。

但更糟糕的还有那些不得已为之的情事。在以往的所有经验里，罗曼诺夫所承受的都是被贯穿后死去般的痛觉而非快感。偏偏这类任务还要求她必须在巨大的痛苦中惟妙惟肖地表演出一名正常Omega被操时的欲仙欲死。比起单纯的疼痛，这才是最让她感到绝望的地方。每每被暴乱的Alpha压到最底，她一边忍受着疼入骨髓的痛，一边拿捏出快乐的呻吟，在漫长的过程中便无数次想要将双腿夹上对方的肩，扭断对方的喉，将黑暗中奔涌而来的孤独感彻底终结。

Fuck off，想想看这究竟有多讽刺？她的身体素质跟Alpha一样完美而强大，在床上却仍然只能做个Omaga；她跟Beta一样对信息素毫无波动，却逃不掉Omega每个月的发情期；她原本是个货真价实的Omega，却连最基本的生理反应都已失去。罗曼诺夫每次从任务目标的床上爬起来，抹掉鼻尖淌下的冷汗，感受下腹被撕裂的疼痛，都有一股寒意从尾椎骨一路窜上脑后的神经末梢。

从某种意义上说，这大概也意味着黑寡妇彻底失去了爱人的能力。

被招安之后，神盾局模拟了普通抑制剂的机制，姑且用药物将罗曼诺夫发情期的副作用控制在可以正常行动的范围内。可神经损伤是不可逆的，弗瑞也只能在她每次外勤时递一句聊胜于无的“注意安全，避免受伤”，同时允许她在间谍任务中使用效率相对较低的其他手段。

发情期不再昏沉无助，又最大程度地避免了情事的难堪——光这两项，卖身给神盾对黑寡妇而言就是足够合算的交易。至于偶尔受伤时的剧烈疼痛感，在看着希尔敛下眉眼走进医疗翼时想起她当年那句“你会很疼”，似乎也就没有那么难以忍受。

无论希尔当时是用什么样的心态说出那句话，罗曼诺夫都无比感谢这件事。尽管她从未说出口。

至今为止，希尔担任她直属上司也好几年了，关系倒是从不咸不淡的上下级变成了没事互怼的损友，希尔毒舌起来也是不留情面的，那双眉毛一挑，眼睛一眯，再拉一个似笑非笑的嘴角，就是希尔最标准的放松姿态。局里除了吵架能吵得让希尔动怒爆粗的弗瑞，剩下的特工里也就罗曼诺夫有本事让那张绷着的冰山脸露出些其他的表情。

她没动，换衣服的事不急，罗曼诺夫更感兴趣的是眼前希尔极力克制的模样——天啊，她都多少年没看过这人这样了。希尔身上很熟悉的海水气息又鲜又咸地飘过来，让她觉得既舒适又燥热。希尔穿着神盾制式的特工服，领口的拉链没拉到底，露出半截若隐若现的锁骨，闻起来——好香。

反应过来时罗曼诺夫已经倾过身，按住了希尔握着控制杆的手。后者明显僵住了，那双眼睛仍旧直视前方，发出的声音是咬着牙的气音，“你干什么？”声线发颤得完全失去了平日的淡定，“说了把你身上呛人的味道收一收！”

“我真的没有。”罗曼诺夫收回了动作，困惑于自己的行为，听到希尔这么说又觉得焦躁，“别光说我，你倒是把你那股勾人的腥味收回去啊。”

“我是个正常的Alpha。”希尔几乎是要冷笑了，“没有哪个正常的Alpha在刻意发情的Omega面前收得住自己的信息素。”

这话说得稍微有些戳人痛处，罗曼诺夫的表情终于开始冷下来，“你真的这么想？都是我的问题？”她盯着希尔的侧脸，鼻翼边那抹寡淡海风吹过来，却让她全身发热，“是我刻意让你发情，好让自己被你干得死去活来？”

希尔深深压了一口气，调整了高度，再去控制气压，检查了安全系统，最后把杆位拉到自动驾驶，整个人用最大的意志力站了起来，“我去后面找抑制剂，”那双蓝眼睛的眼角已经挑了点红，“顺便检查一下你的任务流程，你的身体应该是卧底时出了问题，我会通知总部医疗中心待命，一下飞机就把你送去。”一句话很长，顿了好几次，不很流畅，不太像是希尔的风格。罗曼诺夫看着那双薄薄的唇瓣开合数次，如同毒蛇吐出的鲜红信子，美丽而致命的诱惑。

海水的咸夹裹着海潮的绵，海浪汹涌的凉意铺天盖地，在希尔迈出步子之前，罗曼诺夫拽住了对方的手腕，几乎是撕咬般吻住了希尔的唇。

希尔全身抖得厉害，她想推开眼前的人却使不上力，被吻模糊的声音被海风若远若近地刮在罗曼诺夫的耳畔，“停下来，娜塔莎，”希尔按着她的肩膀，用的几乎是玩命的力道，“我知道你可以停下来。”

即使近百年从没有过发情的经验，事情进展到这一步，罗曼诺夫也知道究竟发生了什么事。理智告诉自己这绝对不正常，最好的做法就是像希尔说的那样，AO隔离，回到总部做彻底的检查；但浓郁的Alpha信息素让罗曼诺夫近乎晕眩，经年来极度亲近和熟悉的海水气安心又冰凉地环绕着，仰着脸的表情天真又无辜，那双绿眼睛雾气蒙蒙地眨一眨，“这一次，”黑寡妇的唇边勾一个笑，是很温暖又抱歉的那一种，“恐怕不行……”

柔软尾音拖得让希尔心颤，罗曼诺夫反手握住制着她肩膀的手，“我控制不住，”压到心脏的地方，“所以停不下来。”


	2. （中）

这情况真的有点糟糕。她们的距离太近了，希尔勉强维持着站姿，但双方都知道只要那意志力稍一松懈，她立刻就能骑在罗曼诺夫的大腿上。后者眉眼都被蒸腾的情欲泡软，那两汪危险的碧绿此刻如秋水一般，看得希尔都要溺死了。被迫按在心脏上的手感觉到对方胸腔之下跳动的频率，希尔真的只差一点点就要信了黑寡妇的邪。

_ 控制不住的只有身体，不是心脏。 _

身为一名Alpha，发情在社会行为中绝不可耻，那甚至是身为食物链顶层的标志。可希尔对此事深恶痛绝。她的母亲是女性Aphla，父亲是男性Omega，生产日当天他们正要去百货公司采购，却因父亲骤然袭来的腹痛让母亲慌了手脚，在高速公路上发生车祸。母亲当场去世，而父亲在一片血泊里生下了她。

希尔知道父亲对自己抱着复杂的恨意。童年性征未显时是无止尽的虐待和殴打，青少年时期希尔张扬的Alpha信息素开始侵占家里的各个角落，父亲携着他的Omega酒友们在客厅里醉得东倒西歪，已标记的和未标记的Omega发情态香味加上酒气浓郁地混杂在一起，刚放学回家的希尔还很年轻，直接陷入了发情的难堪境地。Omega们嘶哑地大笑着，嘲讽着，用不堪入耳的粗言秽语挑战着她的底线：哟，Alpha女儿这是要上了自己Omega的父亲吗？

在无数个发情或非发情期的夜晚——反正也没什么不一样，一群发情的Omega毫不遮掩地在楼下喝酒狂欢，她总逃不掉被引诱的最终结果。到最后连抑制剂都吃到失效，手上刚发泄完的器官在源源不断的刺激下又开始挺起，希尔在反复的发情反应中大汗淋漓，直到精疲力竭之后沉沉睡去。

离家当兵之后希尔会跟战友去那种特定场所，每次做的时候总有一种割裂感。仿佛虚空中正有另一个自己正冷眼站在一侧，旁观着自己身为一名Alpha发泄着暴乱的本能。事后身旁的Omega睡得满足又香甜，而希尔却觉得有一股巨大的空虚感抓紧了她的心脏。

掌控自己的不应该只有欲望。

“听我说，娜塔莎……”希尔喘一口气，抽开手，踉跄地后退了一小步，“这不是你，你不会想这么做的。”

罗曼诺夫伸手想拽她，没拽住，空气中的温度依然高得能点燃火花，“怎么，”黑寡妇勾一个笑，是很柔媚的那种样子，吸了吸鼻子，又起身站了起来，希尔便再后退了一步，“还怕我疼？”

希尔整张脸都滴着汗，抿了抿唇，停顿数秒之后略掉了这个问句。

“这不合规定。你的身体状况是需要上报的事情，”她的声音还在抖，但距离拉开之后显然好过很多，至少还在控制之下，大概，“来一发不能解决问题，你应该清楚，罗曼诺夫。”

希尔无视了下腹灼烧般的不适，艰难迈开步子的姿态狼狈得仿佛落荒而逃的士兵。黑寡妇的话还是带着惯常的嘲讽风格，这就完全不像是神智不清的样子了，“有时候我真的怀疑你其实是Beta，我从来没见过那么能忍的Alpha。”那把带点哑的嗓音在身后伴随着那股发情的Omega气息递过来，尾音极轻又极淡，“忍着不难受吗，玛丽亚？”

让希尔失态的事情极少，而这极少之中黑寡妇又要占了绝大多数，此刻还要再添一笔。她正要去按舱门的手顿住了，而那缱绻的Omega信息素又逼近了来，一双手由后往前圈住了指挥官的腰，触到下腹凸起的轮廓时希尔甚至惊叫了一声。

她的指挥官真的很诱人。湿润的海风，清凉的浪潮，希尔的信息素让黑寡妇前所未有地感受到了令人沦陷的安心感。那感觉有些像喝过半打伏特加之后的微醺，一方面知道自己是清醒的，一方面又控制不住去说一些平时不会说出口的真心话，做一些匪夷所思的任性行为。比如说现在，就这一次，罗曼诺夫觉得自己就算真的被希尔干得死去活来也无所谓了。

希尔又开始发抖了。罗曼诺夫整张脸埋在她的背里，稍微用了点力去摩挲希尔骄傲的那一处，而后者嘶着气，又以方才压着她肩膀的力道，颤抖着、死死地拽开了那只手，“你没有刻意发情，”希尔喘了口气，“但你在刻意勾引，罗曼诺夫。”那音调试图装得冷漠些，但显然失败了，话音就像一道绵长的叹息，“这和你第一次任务汇报有什么区别？”

当年这人抖着一身发情态信息素来找她做报告，希尔差点就要开枪把她给毙了。天知道自己有多恨这种事，但看着那双绿眼睛底下冰冻三尺的绝望，自嘲地勾个笑，知道她们不过就只是试图拼个两败俱伤的同类罢了。

她见过罗曼诺夫受伤。印象中有一次是刀伤，从下腹划过去，放在她身上就是很普通的程度，罗曼诺夫表现得也很正常，压着伤口的时候还在笑，行动也如常，只有鼻尖淌下的豆大汗珠和发抖的声线曝露了一切。

擅长忍耐不代表习惯忍耐，疼痛也一样，希尔相信她和罗曼诺夫也都一样。

“刚才不是跟你说了吗？”罗曼诺夫的声音闷在她背后，“我停不下来。”

“你放开我，让我去联络总部。”她们的双手交叠着，在希尔下腹之上僵持不下，而那里烫得像是烧了一团火，“别这样……”希尔闭了闭眼，音调带着恳求，“我现在不能确认你的状况，我不想伤害你。”

“你从来没有伤害我。”罗曼诺夫反手扣住了希尔的手心，那里湿漉漉地汪着汗，“你还不明白吗？不是兽性，”那是很久之前她们古老的谈话，“是感情。”

半秒还是一秒的沉默，几乎像是灼烧了一千年。希尔听到了心跳的回音，“你知道你自己在说什么吗？”

“我知道。”黑寡妇踮起脚尖去亲吻希尔后颈，“我爱你。”

_ 控制不住的不只身体，还有心脏。 _

之前希尔有一次发情期恰好遇上休假，在街口顺水推舟地睡了个Omega，隔日罗曼诺夫见到她的表情就很微妙。看着那双挑得快飞上天的眉毛希尔莫名开心，浅浅一笑说，看，我不是性冷淡吧？罗曼诺夫不动声色地散开了些若有似无的正常态Omega信息素，嘲讽之意非常明显，A和O的各取所需真是无可救药的兽性。

“也不尽然。”彼时的希尔端着杯酒，交叠双腿坐在沙发椅上，是个很松懈的神态，“你就是个不会发情的Omega。”

罗曼诺夫几乎要大笑了，“而你是个不受欲望控制的Alpha，”她同希尔碰一碰杯，语气真假难辨，“我们天生一对。”

真是一语成谶。如今不会发情的Omega正在发情，而极尽克制的Alpha即将濒临崩溃，那么还能说什么呢？

命中注定，天生一对。

希尔终于松开了压着罗曼诺夫的手。伴随着指挥官的转身，蓬勃的海洋气息如同海啸般淹没了她。海风的腥气，暴雨的湿气，所有被收敛的Alpha发情态信息素此刻肆无忌惮地铺洒开来，暗潮汹涌，巨浪滔天。那双清澈的蓝眼睛此刻染上了海上风暴的暗蓝色调，之前的失控都是假象，现在罗曼诺夫才终于得以见到希尔真正发情的模样。

于是她微微一笑，拉开了希尔裤头的拉链。


	3. （再中）

罗曼诺夫勾着希尔的肩臂，握着希尔的性器，后者低低哑哑地吼了一声，去撕她长裤，扭着她逼到墙上，压到最底，用力抬高她的腿，一口含在她的颈，Alpha灼热的枪管在她湿润的沼泽地前上下逡巡，却也仅止于上下逡巡——所有暴乱的动作一气呵成又戛然而止。海啸般的信息素浓度依然铺天盖地，仿佛世界末日来临前最后的喘息，罗曼诺夫憋得几近窒息，欲迎还休的枪口在身下烫得难受，颈侧被咬那一处酥麻得很，希尔用牙齿细细地磨，密密地吮，海风终于吹到耳边竟然还是一句模糊的气音，“疼吗？”

妈的。罗曼诺夫简直都要被气笑了，“你他妈没进来我怎么知道！”她一手按在墙上，一手去捏希尔下巴，用力吻过去，“我还以为你多出息了。”她夹紧希尔的腰，挺直自己的背，身体一抖又一沉，满意地听见希尔惊叫的呻吟被吞咽在缠绵的热吻中。

她让希尔贯穿了她。

密穴里吞吐着滚烫的长枪，鼻翼间滚着涌动的海潮，唇齿间拉出一道长长的丝线。罗曼诺夫侧过脸，去舔希尔的小耳垂，脸颊泛红眼角挑红，“好了，我告诉你——”不疼。一点也不。罗曼诺夫埋在那人肩窝，去扭腰，声音又哭又笑，“操我，Alpha。”

于是那双暗蓝色的眼睛眨一眨，命悬一线的世界彻底地裂天崩。

天空仍旧晴朗，流云在身侧掠过。此时此地，没有特工和指挥官，也没有黑寡妇和副局长。在神盾战机的驾驶舱，两万公尺的高空上，只剩下发情的Alpha和Omega。太荒谬了。从没有一场情事像现在这样令希尔清醒又满足，罗曼诺夫在她的身下，她的Omega如此真切地在她的身下，颤抖着吸吮她，容纳她，接纳她。对，她是Alpha，是金字塔顶端的捕猎者，由上一遍又一遍咬过猎物的脸、的喉、的锁骨，至下一次又一次地顶进猎物的口里、穴里、身体里，听着猎物微张的双唇发出一声又一声快乐的嘶鸣。希尔看着汗液顺着她弧度优美的下颔线条滑落，伸出舌去舔，往上了吻，用鼻尖把那张湿漉漉的脸拨正，直视着那双雾气蒙蒙的绿眼睛，“Nat. ”无比亲昵又温柔的单音节。

“Maria. ”罗曼诺夫懒洋洋笑一声，用同样亲昵又温柔的音调，很轻很淡地回应道。她的Alpha仍然在她体内，蓬勃的，温热的，呼之欲出的，“别他妈再问我疼不疼了，不然我立刻把你踹开。”

希尔的声音又轻又哑又冷静，“我想要永久标记。” 

“……哇哦，玛丽亚，”罗曼诺夫抽动着腰，去咬希尔的小鼻尖，“你真的是Alpha？这种话说得那么禁欲，你除了身上那股熏得人发晕的腥味之外哪里像发情的样子？说好的崩溃和失控呢——啊、Fuck. ”罗曼诺夫说不下去了，因为希尔骤然动作了，“……等等、嗯，噢——”

希尔一挺腰，又深又重地顶入。

“我是失控了。”

罗曼诺夫弓了背，欲仙欲死地叫起来。

“我不应该在没有上报又没有确定你身体条件的状况下和你发生关系。”

希尔抓紧对方下滑的腿，极速地抽插。

“更不应该在没有征求你同意之前就标记你。”

罗曼诺夫咬住对方逼紧的肩，呜咽着颤抖。

“对，那不是问句，只是例行告知。不管你的身体能不能，不管你究竟想不想要，我都要永久标记你。”

希尔抬起对方的脸，狠狠地吻过去。

“你是我的，Nat. ”

罗曼诺夫看清了对方的眼，山洪地震加海啸。墨蓝色调。

上面的嘴被堵着，下面的穴被塞着，上下的水声咕啾作响，潮热又淫靡，象征着箭在弦上，枪已上膛，直至冲刺到底，迎来灼热又滚烫的一发枪响。同时抵达。

在那一刻，攀顶的那一刻，脑后一条线砰地一声崩断，罗曼诺夫仿若置身深海，周围是清凉的海水，涌动的浪潮，她在气泡之中，下沉再下沉，快感在体内电闪蛇行地窜，所有浓郁的发情态信息素终于逸散开来，如同孔雀收起求偶的尾羽，尘埃落定。

希尔喘着气，蓝眼睛褪去了暗，是有些茫然的天蓝色。她们还吻着，希尔去搂罗曼诺夫软下来的腰，后者还喘着气，断断续续的声音带着笑，“……我没有不同意啊。”

“嗯？”

刚高潮过后的希尔反应很慢，罗曼诺夫挑一挑眉，“你记得你刚才说了什么吗？”

“记得啊。”希尔拨开她额前那缕湿透的红发，印上一吻，“我爱你。”

希尔真是没料到她也有把这句话说出口的一天，或者说她从不觉得这是应该说出口的话。深蓝和碧绿相遇，她们确实有互相了解的默契，但绝大部分的时间里是公事公办的上下级，仅剩的少数私人时间里又都对彼此很苦手。嘲讽挑衅再激怒是通用模板，希尔也不知道为什么罗曼诺夫总有让她失控的能力。

_可不是，现在不就是失控了吗。_

希尔闭了闭眼，感觉到对方搂了搂她脖子，“你还是当一个发情的Alpha的时候比较可爱，玛丽亚。”

“饶了我吧。”希尔无可奈何地笑一声，瞥一眼主控台，“距离回到总部还有42分钟，不如想想我们该怎么办？”

窗外风卷云舒，引擎传来模糊的轰鸣。两人身上都很狼狈，罗曼诺夫从脖颈以下都被希尔咬得红痕点点，那身宽大的实验服撕得差不多了，全身几近一丝不挂。希尔也好不到哪里去，被黑寡妇扒了裤子，神盾外套挂在肩上，内里的短打战斗服被扯开了好几个口子。靠，这是神盾制式的战斗服啊，碳化纤维的。指挥官走过去提自己的裤子，“你这个Omega真是凶残。”

“就算再凶残，被占了便宜的也还是我吧。”罗曼诺夫耸了耸肩，随手勾走了希尔的外套穿起来，“我活到现在，好不容易正常发个情就被标记了，我还想之后享受一下不同性爱呢。”

“谁知道你这发情是怎么回事，也许仅此一次，标记也没用，你之后还是会痛得死去活来当修女，”希尔瞥她一眼，那件外套在她身上有些大，露出两条光裸的腿，“你任务过程里没注射什么不明药剂吧，罗曼诺夫？”

“我当然做好了安全措施的。”罗曼诺夫翻了翻眼睛，“你这拔X无情来得也太快了点，希尔，这很渣的。”

“是哪个Omega才说了同意标记之后就翻脸不认要去享受不同性爱的？”

希尔坐回驾驶座去，检查飞行数值，调整驾驶模式。结果刚坐上去通讯请求就很适时地响了起来。罗曼诺夫抱着臂挑着眉，希尔看她一眼，脸上面无表情，又是那个冷淡克制的指挥官了，“是弗瑞。”

黑寡妇笑出声，摊开手，“看看，这才是真的可能会不同意的人。”


	4. （下）

这事本来也说不上同意不同意，神盾没有相关规定——神盾历史上根本没有特工是Omega，自然就没有关于内部AO标记限制的必要，加上生理需求的确是私人事务，别说神盾局局长，就算是美国总统也管不到这么宽。

最主要的问题还是罗曼诺夫的身体状况。当年黑寡妇的招安程序是希尔执行的，很清楚当初神盾的医疗中心倾尽了所有资源都无法修补她基因改造的损伤。这个长达五个多月的卧底行动，机密等级8，希尔必须亲上火线，不仅牵扯到黑市长期流通的Beta和Omega的增强药剂，错综复杂的研究机构是一条庞大的关系暗线，加上主导的科研人员曾与红房进行合作——简直是为黑寡妇量身打造的任务，反过来看却也同样令人忧虑。性命之忧当然不至于，期间罗曼诺夫回传的数据都在正常范围，虽然具体情况要等她之后提交正式报告，但希尔也并不觉得她会蠢到真的让自己成了实验的活体样本。可事已至此。

事已至此。

希尔又是那个希尔了，一丝不苟，冷静又谨慎。她按着耳机的声音仍然镇定，只是思绪在脑里飞快转过一圈之后脸色沉得越发难看，罗曼诺夫抱着臂站在一侧，饶有趣味地注视着希尔的蓝眼睛几番明灭，不带感情地做总结陈词，“……明天下午之前我会把细节跟你汇报，长官。”顿一顿又补充，“鉴于此次任务的特殊性，罗曼诺夫特工归队的体检程序，我建议走最高规格的紧急流程而非标准流程。”

——啧。罗曼诺夫眯了眯眼睛，都忍不住要大笑了。

她还穿着她的Alpha的外套，全身被清凉彻骨的海水气包裹着，近百年来第一次觉得就此溺死也无所谓。黑寡妇当然知道希尔在担心什么，便漫不经心地踱过去，若有似无地掸了掸身上的信息素，俯身去希尔的后颈上咬下一个吻，刚好听见耳机里弗瑞似笑非笑的口吻，“哦？罗曼诺夫特工有受伤吗？”

希尔脊背上瞬间绷起的倒刺几乎都能具象化，那声音停了半秒，刻意用低音去压声线里的抖，“没有。一如既往的，你该悼念的是黑寡妇同时炸掉的四个据点，长官。”指挥官想把趴在自己背上的黑寡妇抖下去，后者粘得像块口香糖，伸手去拨弄希尔脑后有些松散的发髻，用传不进耳机里的声音咬字模糊道，“摧毁基地明明是你给我的指示呀，指挥官。”

“噢，我相信罗曼诺夫一定玩得非常愉快。”弗瑞爽朗地笑两声，而希尔轻哼一声，表示了双重意味上的赞同，“她确实玩得非常愉快，”顺势极快地结束了通话，“半小时后总部见，长官。”

通讯挂断时罗曼诺夫的指腹还在希尔的颈线上游走，再下一秒后者就以战斗姿态扣住了黑寡妇的手腕。一拖一拽，本来是个要把人摔出去的走势，罗曼诺夫本能地侧头避开再反制，转身一扯一拉，最后罗曼诺夫搂着希尔肩臂，反倒成了个面对面相拥的暧昧姿势。希尔面无表情地瞪过去，那双绿眼睛眨一眨，“我任务完成得不好吗？”

希尔肩膀处的战斗服被她抓了一道裂缝，她便伸手去触碰那块裸露的肌肤，再笑一笑，“那再来点额外的加分怎么样？”

“别闹了，娜塔莎。”希尔叹一口气，皱了皱鼻子，把那只不安分的手抓下来握住，“你故意伪装的那点Omega信息素已经盖不过你自己本身的味道了，你闻不到吗？”

罗曼诺夫愣了愣，“我的确感觉不到自己的信息素，刚才发情的时候也是。”她耸了耸肩，笑意懒洋洋的，很是无关紧要的模样，“我还以为是你那股海水味太腥了呢。”

“看来以后你没办法装Alpha的逼了，连X冷淡的Beta都没得演。”希尔敛了敛眉，嘲讽和担忧三七分，“不知道是不是因为标记行为……这样你以后会有点麻烦，娜塔莎。”

“怎么，担心我失去了神盾的利用价值？”罗曼诺夫嗤笑一声，“要知道就算我真的只是Omega，你这个Alpha也打不过我，不是吗？”

罗曼诺夫环住希尔脖颈的那只手掌抵上后者跳动的颈动脉，力度巧妙地介于威胁和安抚之间。希尔没动，任由黑寡妇维持着能在一秒内拧断她脑袋的危险姿势，安之若素道，“你知道我不是这个意思。”那双蓝眼睛放得很软，顿了片刻，自己都摇头笑了，“我以前总希望自己是个Beta。”

“可以理解。”罗曼诺夫勾一个笑，“但即使是Beta也逃不过欲求，玛丽亚。”

她伸手往上去摸希尔的脸，笑声低低哑哑，“即使是我也都一样。”

希尔笑一声，闭了闭眼，“我很高兴你能正常发情。”她抵住对方的额，“如你当年所愿，成功让我把你按在了墙上，有什么感想？”

“要是当年你真的把我按在墙上，你早就死了。”

“好凶残。”

“以及，要是今天你没有把我按在墙上，你也活不下来。”

“噢，在黑寡妇手里活着真难。”

绿眼睛眨一眨，黑寡妇的眼角眉梢都是妩媚的，希尔就用唇去蹭她的眼。后者痒得偏了偏头，“是很难，而且你还没脱离生命危险，”口吻很是理所当然，“最高规的体检程序很麻烦，你知道我讨厌呆在医疗中心，平时连标准流程都不做的。”

“我要扣考勤点数了，罗曼诺夫。”希尔挑起一边眉毛，“别想太多，当作你工作的一部分就好。”

“哦？”黑寡妇的指腹摩挲着那双唇，希尔一笑，甚至探出舌尖来点了点，“所以我也只是你工作的一部分？”

“不，”希尔唇边弯的那抹笑简直暖得不可思议，“你不只是工作。”她抓住那只手，吻一路扫过去，顺着掌骨，亲到手腕，含住脉搏，然后牵到自己的腰间，再低头去贴上唇，“所以才令我困扰。”

“那么恪尽职守的指挥官，”黑寡妇回应着这个吻，“你是想要工作还是要我？”

“小孩子才做选择题。”希尔笑得一往无前，海浪滔天，“别忘了你是我标记的Omega，罗曼诺夫特工。”

神盾战机缓缓降落在停机坪上。希尔副局和黑寡妇自机舱后走出，地勤人员征求指示，年轻特工点头致意，她们各自交谈，一一回礼，又在短暂的侧身停顿过后并肩而行，迈步往前。她们穿越过空地跑道，弗瑞正在那尽头注视着她们。那只黑色的单眼眯一眯，“欢迎归队，希尔，罗曼诺夫。”顿了顿，空气中的细微粒子让他的视线在黑寡妇身上停顿片刻，又若有所思地去看希尔，“有什么事是我应该知道的吗？”

希尔侧头看一眼罗曼诺夫，后者耸了耸肩，笑容依然懒洋洋的，于是希尔再同弗瑞对上视线时又是那副正直口吻了，“返航途中，罗曼诺夫特工曾有一次原因不明的发情，”弗瑞那只单眼几乎要瞪出来，被点到名的黑寡妇已经笑得乐不可支。希尔很克制地收住了嘴角一星半点的隐秘微笑，再补充。

“目前情况已经得到了控制，所以请让罗曼诺夫特工尽快进行体检程序，长官。”

**Fin**


End file.
